Dead Rising
Dead Rising is an Xbox 360 game played by Danny and Arin on the Halloween Game Grumps spin-off show Ghoul Grumps. The series was later continued from Episode 7 onward on Game Grumps proper. It was sent to the show by Chris and Colin. Playthrough Arin plays through most of the game's 72 Hour Mode, with Danny providing advice and commentary, since he's more familiar with the game. They follow the plot as best as they can (with a little exploring and fooling around on the side), completing each case file on time (sometimes with very close calls), and reach the canonical Ending A. When they reach Overtime Mode they soon realize the game is too difficult and their character is too underleveled to realistically complete the game, and settle for watching the final boss fight and ending on Youtube. Episodes # Killing Time # Frankly Embarassing # Everything's Broken! # Mowing the Lawn # Chainsaw Action # Zombie Hornets!! # Just Dance # Later Gator! # From the Streets # Sledging Zombies # Stocking Up # Clowning Around # Zombie Diets # Case and Point # Fear of Failure # Swinging for the Fences # Cart of Death # Spreading Positivity # Shopping Spree # Knife Party # Commitment Issues # Losing Scoops # Frank the Tank # Against the Grain # Destroying Bonds # Bathroom Break # Enthusiasm Points # Wapping Away # Katanza Bonanza # Under Construction # Say Your Prayers! # Letting It Rip # They're Everywhere! # Roadkill # Parting The Sea # Afternoon Stroll # Protecting and Serving # Coming Through! # Getting Hooked # So Rock and Roll # Such a Downer # More Wine! # Shopping Spree # Going for a Run # Mowing Them Down # Finale Game Information Dead Rising (デッドライジング Deddo Raijingu?) is a 2006 open world survival horror beat 'em up video game. It is developed and published by Capcom and produced by Keiji Inafune. It was released on August 8, 2006 exclusively for theXbox 360 video game console. Dead Rising‍ 's story centers on Frank West, aphotojournalist who ends up trapped in a shopping mall in the fictional town of Willamette, Colorado, that is infested with zombies. Frank must defend himself from zombie attacks, rescue survivors, contend with crazed psychopaths, and stay alive while still attempting to uncover the truth behind the incident. The player controls Frank as he explores the mall, using any available object as a weapon. The player can complete several main and optional missions to earn Prestige Points (PP) and gain special abilities. The game is designed as a sandbox game and features several endings, depending on the decisions the player makes along the way. The game was a commercial success and has been introduced into the Xbox 360 "Platinum Hits" lineup. Two sequels, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 3 were developed by Capcom Vancouver and were released in September 2010 and November 22, 2013, respectively. A Wii remake was released in February 2009 titled Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, and a mobile phone version is also available. External links * Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Survival horror Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Ghoul Grumps Games Category:Dead Rising Games Category:Capcom Games